Family secrets The hunt begins
by the accused
Summary: A stranger begins stalking Kagome, claiming that he knows her, but she doesn't know him. But when she is finally captured by him, she finds out his plans may end life as she knows it.


Thanks to: Chaos the dark (For the characters Kaidon and trickman. I own the characters Klaw and Alexis.)

Authors note: Some comments and thoughts by the OC character introduced in this story could be considered sexist to women, but that's just his personality and character traits. That one character is pure evil, creepy, insulting, extremely sexist almost all the time, and evil. I do not and will never believe or agree with anything that character says or thinks. Also the same character calls Inuyasha a kitty cat almost all the time. I know he's a dog demon, but the character is pure evil and never cared about the details or anything like that. He simply wants power one way or another. Besides, every story needs a good villain, right?

The arrival:

"Well, well, well. She's here: and with my old friend too. This should prove to be very interesting." The man commented, glancing at the group of people passing him in the streets. He gave an evil smile, turning towards an alley and walking down it to avoid suspicion. "She won't know what hit her." he said, disappearing into a cloud of smoke as soon as he was far enough from the public. He couldn't be detected here, even if demons were normal here. He had chosen this human form to help him blend in; mostly because his normal mechanical form would not help blend in on this world. He continued around until he ended up ahead of the group, accidentally bumping into one girl. "Sorry. Must not have been looking." he apologized to her. "It's fine." she replied. She had raven black hair, maybe around seventeen years old from what he could tell about her. He Glared at one man, a lightly armored ninja, standing with the rest of them as if to mock him. That one couldn't accuse him if he wanted to keep his own secret. The man knew that ninja could recognize him and tell who he really was underneath his disguise. The being stalking her walked back into an alley as the rest of them continued towards the edge of town. He smiled, as soon as that hive of insects were in the surrounding forest; it would be time. Maybe this time he would even take out that stupid kitty before he caused any trouble for him like what usually happened during his visits here. That dumb pet already actually listens to that weak girl he's forced to be related to. "Soon, she will belong to me and so will the jewel. I shall put them to good use." he thought, casually following them to avoid suspicion. Though he stayed close, he stayed out of their sight. The rest of these people, especially that pet, would probably think he was that slave owner that personally kidnapped his targets all the time. This girl could give him all the power he could ever need, and he would make sure of it. It would all be ruined if they found out.

"Alexis, I think you can be of some help." he said into his built in radio on his concealed claw "Sure thing. Always happy to help." a woman's voice answered from behind him. She was wearing her usual tubetop that barely covered her breasts and a short red miniskirt that didn't cover her bare legs at all, along with her normal high heels. "I told you not to follow me, girl. Whatever, I'll deal with you later, but for now I have other uses for you." he told her with a bit of anger in his voice. "Get rid of that stupid slayer, and then meet me at my current location. I have need for a distraction. This is just so you know where to find me once you're done." he explained, tossing a cell phone like GPS tracking device for her to catch. "Capture or kill? I'll be happy to do either for you." she asked in what he could tell was a flirtatious tone, getting closer to him than she really needed to, but as close as she wanted to get. He knew she developed feelings for him a while after she began helping him, but he didn't care. Once she ran out of uses, she would run out of time left to live: he would make sure of that. "Did I say I cared?" he replied back, ignoring her advancements. "You know what to do." he finished, sending her away. "And if you get captured, and I don't care whether you need help or not, don't expect me to rescue you." he called after her. She nodded in understanding; she knew that he just didn't notice her feeling towards him yet and simply wanted her to defend herself, so he told her to escape by herself if captured. The man turned around to continue his plan as she entered the nearby woods. She got caught so many times for that reason; usually he found her bound and gagged or in a similar predicament to that. He even found her strapped to a ticking bomb once, the only reason he saved her from that was because she still had her uses to him. "If she could get herself tied up, she could get herself out if It." he would always think. That weakling could take care of herself or stay restrained like the stupid girl she was. (Authors note: he is my character, but I don't believe anything he says.) "Dumb slut." he commented to himself as she disappeared in the opposite direction.

"Hand over your money." a strangers voice ordered from behind him soon after he continued his route through the alleyways. "Aw. How cute. I'm being robbed." he laughed in response, not even trying to act scared. "I love robberies." he continued, still laughing to himself. He casually turned around to face the thief. "Aren't you just an adorable little criminal?" he mocked in an evil tone of voice. "Shut up or die!" the criminal quietly shouted so no one would hear him, getting irritated with the jokes this guy was cracking. "Is the little robber getting angry? Huh, is the little guy getting angry?" the guy joked again, an evil smile forming on his face. "I said shut up!" the stranger yelled at him. The victim, as this insect was trying to make him, could tell his taunts were getting on his nerves, but that was the piont. The man casually reached for his head, smashing the robber's skull into small pieces in one swift movement, then continued on as though nothing had happened. "Insect." he commented, continuing with stalking the other people. "Hopefully my sis can do better." he commented to himself.

Elsewhere:

"Ah, another slayer. Well that just won't do, will it my pet?" an thin armored stranger told the pure black snake coming off his shoulder, glancing at the girl walking past his hiding spot concealed in the small village. It hissed back at the being in response, moving its serpentine body down its master's long arm. "You're right. We can't have competition, now can we?" he commented to the snake, a sinister smile forming on his face as he walked away, careful not to be seen. He could tell this girl was a slayer by the large boomerang he identified as a hanging on her back and the black and pink layered armor he could tell was concealed under her kimono. "Maybe this slaver I keep hearing about can assist us, right, my pet?" he commented to the snake as it slowly hissed back in response, as if agreeing with its master's plan. "Then we'll just have to meet with him later." the mysterious being decided, jumping to a roof and disappearing.

Kaidon kept looking around knowing that man was watching. He knew that man wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted from Kagome and would do anything to achieve his sick goals for domination. Inuyasha looked back at him, noticing the suspicious and almost nervous look on Kaidon's face. "What's wrong? Scared of demons?" he taunted sarcastically at the ninja. "Sit boy!" Kaidon shouted back at the dog eared man in a slightly angry tone. The half demon fell to the ground, creating small cracks on the dirt ground "Do you have to be that way all the time, Inuyasha?" Kagome complained "Well, if he can't handle some demons, why's he here?" he argued "Hey. Me and Kagome are humans and we handle ourselves just fine." Sango interrupted, sounding a tiny bit annoyed at the half demon's comment. "Fine." Inuyasha answered in a sarcastic tone. "Don't worry Kaidon. I was confused and kind of scared when I was here for the first time too." Kagome commented to him. Kaidon smiled at her in response. He had told them that a demon with a jewel shard embedded in its body had killed his family and that's why he wanted to join the group: he had nowhere else to go and wanted revenge on it. That was partially true: He officially didn't have a family; he didn't know or remember any true siblings or parents. Chaos had taken care of him since he was found by him as a kid. "Why do you look suspicious anyway? You seemed like it because of how you reacted to that guy that bumped into me earlier." Kagome asked him, interrupting his thoughts. "I just felt something strange on that guy. Like he wasn't human." he explained to her. "Well I didn't sense any jewel shards on him. Maybe it was just your memory from that demon you said killed your family that made you feel that way." she responded, trying to encourage him. If what he said was true, she, or at least Inuyasha would have noticed something off about him.


End file.
